There's More to a Person Than the Eye Can See
by Emmaline Firestone
Summary: There's more to a person than the eye can see. What are they really like? My take on Prince of Tennis characters. I know the first chapter is a lot like Of Rikkai, but the rest of the chapters won't be. Hope you like it!
1. Yagyuu Hiroshi and Niou Masaharu

Yagyuu Hiroshi was known as the Gentleman.

People knew him as the tennis team regular who played doubles with Niou, the polite one, the one who was on the Student Council, the one who liked golf. What they couldn't understand was how he put up with Niou and could become him.

The truth is, Yagyuu Hiroshi didn't like being a Gentleman. It constricted him, with rules, boundaries, and limits. He had the "Gentleman" reputation to keep; he could never say what he really thought, and since he did it so well, everyone thought that he was really a gentleman. He hated the feeling of having to be dignified all the time. He wanted to be free from that. That's why he found it so easy to be Niou. Because Niou was the exact opposite of that.

Niou was never a gentleman; he didn't have any boundaries or limits, and he never followed the rules. He made his own and flashed a smile that said "Screw you" if you disagreed. He always said what he thought, and as a result, he made enemies. But he never cared much about reputations anyway. He just destroyed reputations. He hated authority; he hated people telling him what to do and how to do it. He became the way he is because of that. If people hadn't been so constricting and the world not so "What we think is right so it's right", he might not have turned out like he did.

But sometimes, he wanted people to respect him, admire him; sometimes, he just wanted to be Yagyuu. That was probably why he found it easy to become Yagyuu.

Yagyuu liked the feeling of doing what he wanted to do, saying what he wanted to say, and not following the rules. He was freed from the world of limitations and expectations. He felt good when he was Niou.

But all carriages have to turn back into pumpkins.

Yagyuu eventually had to take off the colored contacts and take off the wig; he had to become the Gentleman again and come back to the world of restrictions and expectations.

Niou had to take off the glasses and the wig; he had to come back to the Niou that most people didn't like. He had to go back to the world where people automatically pin the blame on him because he's the most likely suspect.

But sometimes, they think about the bad parts that the other had, and they're glad that they had their own reputation.

But Niou was still extremely glad that Yagyuu had joined the tennis team. Because Yagyuu understood him more than most.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I hope you got the ending; Yagyuu wanted to be someone else; the exact opposite of himself, and Niou wanted to be someone else; the exact opposite of himself. That's why Yagyuu could understand him; because he had the same dream. **

**Oh, and I hope you got the Ouran High School Host Club part. :D It's the name of an episode. **


	2. Kuwahara Jackal

Jackal was used to being forgotten.

He had long ago accepted that Marui would get all the credit and admirers. He still felt a small twinge when people forgot him, but there wasn't much he could do about it. He was the "forgotten" member of Rikkai, but he did like his position from the sidelines.

All the work might have been pushed to him, but Jackal just did it. He was fine with being forgotten; after all, he never liked being in the spotlight. He was quiet by nature. He was also very proud; he had a quiet determination.

Though, in his heart, Jackal wanted someone to see him as his own person. Everybody does. However, he had already got that; from his teammates. He wasn't really just anybody in their eyes; he was somebody.

He may be Rikkaidai's forgotten member; but without him, the team wouldn't really be the same, and not just because Marui wouldn't have a doubles partner. Akaya wouldn't have anyone to babysit him, and there would be no one to talk to when you want to talk about something sane. Marui wouldn't be who he was; since he was insecure about doing stuff wrong, and there was no Jackal to give the work to, Marui would break down in a matter of days. There wouldn't be anyone for Niou and Marui to play so many tricks on- if they hurt Akaya, they were dead, and if they tricked Yagyuu too many times, they were going to get it back tenfold. Sanada may have been the team's rock, but Jackal, the calm one, was their pillar to lean on when Yukimura was gone. Sanada, being who he is, wasn't someone that anyone wanted to lean on. Jackal was calming and reassuring; he was the teams pillar that stayed grounded when their world broke apart.

Jackal was the "Iron Wall of Defense". Most people thought that was only because of his superior defense skills, but there was so much more to it than that. When Rikkai lost the Kantou Tournament, everyone was shocked. They whispered about how the regular's skills had gone down. They whispered about how the Emperor could lose to a freshman. Sure, Sanada could slap them, and Niou could play tricks on them, but the whispers had been said and were sticking in their heads. Jackal was the one who comforted the regulars and encouraged them to keep going. He might not have _said _that, but he showed it in his own way. When Yukimura came back, the team trained harder than ever, waiting to win the Nationals. Only...they didn't. No one said it, but that memory of losing haunted them in their own way. Only Jackal stayed the same as he ever did, and helped his teammates rise back up from the ashes.

So, you see-Jackal was very important to the team. It just didn't show. But as long as Jackal knew that his teammates needed him in their hearts, he was fine with it.

* * *

**A/N: So I did get a little bit of an idea for Marui; it's in the first biggest paragraph. I can improve upon that and add some more. I'm getting good at these! You see, I even have a pattern. I can do these for most characters now. :D **

**Next, I may do Kenya, Gakuto, or maybe Aoi. You know, the freshman captain from Rokkaku? Yeah, him. I have a pretty good one about him, actually. **

**But I think I'll do Gakuto, because I've already written his chapter. I've already written Kenya's too. So the order will probably be Gakuto, Kenya, Aoi.  
**

**Review please! :D  
**


	3. Mukhai Gakuto

Mukhai Gakuto was never a loser.

He, like the regulars in Hyotei, did not allow himself to lose at anything. Shishido also had this same mindset. That's why they fought so much. But you actually see how hard Shishido works and how he's changed; you don't see that with Gakuto.

He works hard, but never as hard as Shishido. He never had to, because he never got kicked off of the regulars. He privately was thinking that he was glad that he wasn't Shishido when he got kicked off, because he knew that he would never have been able to work his way back up. Because when Mukhai Gakuto falls, it takes a lot for him to get back up. Shishido got back up fast. Gakuto couldn't have. That's why he was secretly glad he never got kicked off the regulars. However, Gakuto is no stranger to hard work. He belongs to Hyotei; at Hyotei, they all work hard.

Gakuto never knew how he got along so well with Yuushi; he was cool and smart, and everything Gakuto was not. He was even tall when Gakuto was short. But Gakuto did admire Yuushi, no matter what he says. He was just too proud to admit it. Gakuto hates it when Yuushi can't play to his fullest because of him, and they lose. Gakuto feels it's because of him; he believes that he's holding Yuushi back. He blames himself. He also wants to beat Yuushi; he wants to be better. That's why he worked so hard; to catch up to Yuushi so he won't hold him back, and to beat him. Gakuto didn't want them to lose because of him.

He is insecure. He wants someone to tell him that everything's okay, that it's not his fault. He wants someone to tell him that he did the right thing. He wants someone to make him feel secure. However, he knows Yuushi is not that person; it will be a while for him to find that person.

Mukhai Gakuto doesn't show his weaknesses to his enemies; he just taunts them. He never lets anyone see the real him; an insecure, childish boy who has high dreams. However, Yuushi, being who he is, can see who he really is. Gakuto is okay with that because he accepts him for who he is.

And Gakuto is happy that Yuushi came to Hyotei because he had been waiting for someone to see who he really is without telling them. Of course, he would never actually tell him that, though. Mukhai Gakuto was never sappy.

* * *

**A/N: I see this as friendship; I see everything in this story as friendship, but you can take it either way if you like. Although I did point out that Yuushi wasn't the person for him; he was just a friend. Oh yeah, and I realized that I made the last part about Gakuto and Yuushi. Oh well. **

**I'm sorry if this was so short, but most of these chapters will be. I tried to make Jackal's a little longer. **


	4. Oshitari Kenya

Oshitari Kenya was known as Oshitari Yuushi's cousin.

If someone met him randomly, and he told them his name, they would say, "Oshitari? Are you related to Oshitari Yuushi, the genius of Hyotei?"

Kenya was just that. The cousin of the genius Oshitari Yuushi. It seemed like no matter what Kenya did, he could never surpass Yuushi in anything. They were very close, but Kenya hated and liked Yuushi. He liked Yuushi because Yuushi was Yuushi. He hated him because Yuushi was always better than him in everything.

That was why Kenya bleached his hair and adopted his own tennis. He became the "Speed Star", which is something Yuushi couldn't replicate. So Kenya was also known as the "Speed Star".

Kenya wanted someone to know him as Kenya, and that same person to know Yuushi as "Yuushi, the cousin of Oshitari Kenya". He wanted that person to know him before Yuushi, to like him better than Yuushi. He wanted someone to support him in whatever he did, to tell him that he was better than Yuushi, that he didn't need to change because that person liked him the way he was. He wanted someone to value him for himself.

Kenya's personality differed from Yuushi's in many ways. While Yuushi was more of the "chase after girls" type, Kenya was really slow and wouldn't notice when a girl liked him. It seemed like Yuushi was materialistic when Kenya wasn't really. However, the cousins do get along, and they get along wonderfully. Yuushi just knows what Kenya feels because he just knows. He's Yuushi, after all. But Yuushi knows that Kenya will not feel satisfied if Yuushi purposely lets him win at something. (And it's not like Yuushi would do that either) After all, Kenya would know if Yuushi did that. Kenya would just work harder until he beat Yuushi. So Yuushi was his motivation. Yuushi was a lot of people's motivation.

Kenya wanted to break free, but at the same time he didn't; so he was breaking free very, very slowly. But he was happy with his progress.

* * *

**A/N: And so I'm sorry about how short it is. This is actually not one of my favorite chapters, but I wanted to update and I haven't written the Aoi chapter yet. Actually, I haven't written much at all recently. So if you're waiting for Trial of Fire, I'm probably not going to update it for some time. Sorry! I just haven't been in the mood for writing. But anyways, expect the Aoi chapter next. :D**


End file.
